Should Have Known
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: A little E&C sweetness, set back in Christian's TNA days. SLASH!


**Story Title: **Should Have Known

**Story Type: **Slash, Fluff

**Characters:** Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, AJ Styles

**Pairings: **E&C

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me, they belong to themselves and WWE/TNA respectively. 

**Warnings:** Language, Slash

**A/N:** OK, E&C wanted some fluffyness, but Christian also wanted it to be set during his TNA days; which is kinda strange 'cause usually he hates to talk about that time. But once they talked out the basic idea with me, I understood. Also, this is set on Christmas Eve, so technically, it's a Christmas fic. Enjoy, peeps.

Jay sat on his hotel bed, waiting for his ride to pick him up so they could head home for a few days before they both had to go back to work. He was hoping he would be gone before AJ got back. If he had to listen to him one more time, he was going to lose it.

The hotel door opened and Jay looked up expectantly but his face fell when he saw it was only AJ again. AJ smirked when he saw that Jay was still here.

"Hey, Jay," AJ purred, his accent thicker then it usually was. "We should go get a drink or something." "Maybe next time." Jay forced himself to smile when all he wanted to do was roll his eyes. And possibly kick something; maybe AJ.

He got up and started to go over to the window but AJ grabbed his arm. Jay looked at him, his eyebrow raised. "Come on, Jay, don't be like that," AJ told him, rubbing his thumb over Jay's arm. Jay clenched his teeth; he couldn't stand AJ touching him like that. "We could have a lot of...fun."

"Look, Allen," Jay spit out, pushed past all reason. He was tired, his back was fucken killing him, he was starting to get a headache, and, damn it, he hadn't gotten laid in almost two fucken weeks. "I don't know how to say this so you'll understand, so I'm just gonna be blunt: I don't want to fuck you. I will never want to fuck you. And if you know what's good for you, you'll let go of my arm before I put you through that wall."

"Who the hell do ya think ya are?" AJ hissed, squeezing Jay's arm until the older man knew there was going to be a bruise there later. They were so caught up that neither of them saw the door open and the tall blonde lean against the doorway and narrow his eyes as he watched AJ manhandle his Angel.

"Don't you know who I am?" "I could give a fuck," Jay told him, getting in his face. "And before you start boring me about how many titles you've won, let me remind you that I've won more then you ever will; I've done more in this fucken business that you could do in the next ten years. I was part of the first ever TLC at Wrestlemania. I've wrestled with and against the best this business offered. And when I came here, I did the same thing I did at WWE, I kicked ass until I got what I wanted. So, don't get in my face and start spewing your bullshit about how great you are, 'cause I am not in the fucken mood for it."

AJ let go of Jay's arm and shoved him back a step. "Listen, you fucken whore," AJ snarled, practically foaming at the mouth. Adam decided it was time to step in. AJ fisted his hand in the front of Jay's shirt, shaking him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." AJ and Jay both jumped at the sound of Adam's voice, AJ barely had time to react before Adam picked him up and tossed him at the wall.

AJ grunted as he bounced off the somehow managing to keep his feet. He looked up at Adam in disbelief. "You. I thought – I heard -" AJ stuttered, suddenly very afraid. Adam growled, closing in on AJ's personal space. "Heard what? Wait, let me guess: that we broke up when Jay decided to come here. Is that right, Allie?"Adam sneered, contempt dripping from his voice. AJ nodded, deciding it was better if he didn't talk right now.

"It would take more then a brand switch to keep me from Jay. And I don't appreciate you putting your fucken hands all over what's mine." Adam told him, his jaw ticking dangerously. "Addy," Jay said softly, putting his hand on Adam's lower back. "Leave him. I want to go home." Adam nodded, glancing at Jay. He smiled at him, his gaze gentle for a second. "Of course, Angel. This will only take a second."

Adam turned back to AJ, still smiling but now, there was a dangerous edge to it. AJ swallowed nervously, eying the taller man with dread. Adam moved swiftly grabbing AJ by the throat and slamming him against the wall. "Keep your hands away from him. Do you understand me? If I hear that you so much as fucken looked at him the wrong way, I'll be very aggravated. Understand?"

AJ nodded frantically, he could hardly breath. Adam let go of him, and then punched him in the jaw. He watched as AJ slumped to the floor, moaning and holding his face. Jay sighed and shook his head, turning to get his bag.

"You know, I can defend my own honor, right?" Jay asked dryly, looking over his shoulder at Adam. "I know you can, Angel. But he pissed me off, and I haven't gotten laid in a while, so I was aggravated to began with." Adam pulled Jay into his arms, kissing him softly.

"I missed you, Angel." "I missed you, too, Addy. Let's go home." Adam gave him another quick kiss before grabbing Jay's duffel and slinging it over his shoulder. Jay rolled his eyes but let it go.

"Maybe we should stop and get something to...eat." Adam told Jay as they walked out the door, neither one of them glancing back at AJ who was still on the floor against the wall. Jay snickered, and snaked an arm around Adam's waist, content with where he was for the first time in a while.

AJ watched the blonde pair walk out the door and gingerly felt his jaw. He should have known better then to believe anything Joe told him.


End file.
